


I Hope One Day, We'll Get The Answers

by pirate_swaan



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Mentions of Dylemma, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_swaan/pseuds/pirate_swaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 3x07 "The Last Supper", and onwards.<br/>Alex and Norma's relationship continues to develop. But even relationships can have their ups and downs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This episode gave so many feels, and I seriously wanted to write about it. I was originally gonna have them kiss, but I didn't want their first kiss to be while he was drunk. BTW, this will have multiple chapters, so there will be more.

Norma never thought she would ever see Alex like this. _He really is a mess_. Being his stubborn self, he rejected her offer on taking him back to the motel. She couldn’t let him run around in this state, considering he recently got shot. As she drove, she stole glances at him, and he didn’t look well at all. His eyes were closed, but were scrunched up, while his mouth was slightly parted. Turning her head back to the road, she thought what could’ve caused this. Maybe it was how she acted towards him getting shot, but…he wouldn’t care that much to get drunk. Something else must’ve happened. They didn’t say a word to each other since he got in the car, the silence was concerning. She sighed in relief when she saw the motel sign. As she helped Alex out of the car into the room, he grumbled slightly about her taking him here, but soon had a sleepy smile on his face as he landed on the bed.

“You’re going to sleep here for a few hours” she told him as she pulled the cover over his body. She rarely saw Alex smile, but when he did she couldn’t help smile too. “I’m gonna go make dinner, and check on you later. Okay?”

He grumbled an ‘okay’. Smiling still, she sat down on the bed, and stared at his half-sleep state. She couldn’t let him of the hook this easily, she needed to know what drove him to this.

“Alex, what happened?”

He made a sound that sounded like a ‘huh’, as turned over to face her. It was silent, as if he was contemplating to tell her. Turning back on his side, he finally spoke. “One of the names on the ledger, was my-, was my mom. She’s uh-, she’s been dead for 22 years. Suicide.” Norma’s face turned into concern as Alex told his story. “And my dad he, he was the one who set up a trust. He's in prison, and he was using her name to uh-, collect her share of the drug profits.”

“I’m so sorry, Alex” Those were the only words she could say.

He turned back to her, “Yeah, that’s my sad story” he said, putting it simply.

“Life is so hard isn’t it?” She told him, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Sometimes” he responded. He smiled again, and she couldn’t help smile back at him. He shifted on his back, with his eyes half-closed, as he softly grabbed her hand. She could feel the warmth of his fingers, as he stroked her own. He then shifted his hand, which slowly started moving up her arm, as he tightened his grip on her upper arm, stroking her arm through the clothes. She never experienced such gentleness from a man. And this man was drunk, which was even more head turning. She felt his hand to bring her closer, as she hesitantly obliged, a million thoughts were going through her head. But all of them were shut out as her hands found his chest, and she leaned in closer to his lips. She stole one last glance at him and could see his eyes were closed and his face raised up, waiting for their lips to meet. _He’s drunk, Norma. He’ll just get pissed at you if you do this, and then things will become even more awkward._ She pulled away, and grabbed the covers to tuck him in more, quickly trying to leave.

“Um-, um I’m going to go make dinner, okay? And um-, I’ll, I’ll come back” she said, and bolted for the door.

Thinking she was out of the woods, she heard his voice again, “I think you’re beautiful”

Wow. She wasn’t expecting that. It was something to see the big bad sheriff Alex Romero to smile, it was another to call someone beautiful. “You’re drunk. And you’re not gonna like that you said that to me tomorrow.”

He gave a slight chuckle, “Probably” _Good thing she didn’t kiss him._ When she shut the door, she couldn’t help but lean against it, and smile as she thought about him.


	2. II

When Norma was making dinner for tonight, she thought that it would be just her Norman, and Dylan, and maybe Alex if he wasn’t still too stubborn. But soon enough, Emma was added to the list, when she found out Dylan wanted to take her out for dinner. It seemed odd enough, considering Norman was dating her, but he said it wasn’t anything like that. But for his sake, she hopes so. But then another odd thing happened, as she found Caleb “lurking” you could say, outside her house with flowers and a note. She wasn’t exactly sure what he or Dylan for the matter was expecting from her and her brother’s…meeting? She could see pain in his eyes when she said they can’t be friends, so she then invited him to dinner as well.

She was hesitant as she let Caleb in, so she went to check on Norman. She never even thought how Norman would feel about this. Hopefully things will go better than they did with James. As she came out to check on Caleb, he asked if she still played. Shrugging, she claimed she dabbled not really wanting to say she was good, but she knew she was. She didn’t think the night would go like this, her and her brother singing. When they finished she saw Alex standing in the doorway, he shifted his eyes down, and as if embarrassed he intruded on them. He awkwardly told her thanks for helping him out, and quickly tried to leave the close family. But Norma being her persistent self, insisted he stayed. Shuffling over to Alex she introduced him to Caleb.

“Yeah, we already met” Alex said gruffly. Norma looked at him with almost worried eyes. Why? He wasn’t sure but didn’t think too much of it. “At Dylan’s farm” he explained.

Nodding in understanding, she told everyone dinner would be ready soon. As they all went to the dining room, Alex grabbed hold of Norma’s wrist.

“You know this isn’t necessary, you’ve done enough for me.”

Smirking at him, she replied, “Of all the things you did for me, it’s the least I can do. Besides, I’m glad you’re doing better.”

He laughed awkwardly. “I didn’t know you had a brother”

“I didn’t know about your mother or father, so I guess we both learned something new about each other.”

He looked scared for a minute, as if he didn’t remember any of their conversation. _He does remember telling me, right?_

“You-, you don’t remember?” she asked, scared she offended him.

“No, I mean, I it’s a bit foggy, but I just can’t believe I told you that. Cause, I never told anyone that” he said.

He had a look of worry on his face, as he thought she would think less of him, or he wasn’t someone she should be afraid of. Looking down, trying not make eye contact, he saw he was still holding her wrist. He loosened his grip, only to have Norma twist her hand so that their palms were pressed against the other. She cautiously gripped his hand, as he did with her own. The warmth sent her into state of bliss, as she looked back up at him. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen next, and would never know as she heard Norman’s voice.

“The dinner will get cold, mother”

She quickly let go of Alex’s hand, as she guided him into the room. She knew how Norman felt about her being close to anyone but him, so she just reassured him that he was just thanking her for helping him out. Norman nodded, but could see that something else was on his mind.

“Why is he here, mother?” Norman asked sternly, eyes darting towards Caleb.

“It’s just for tonight, Norman. We’re not going to become best friends or anything like that so you can stop worrying.” She said, trying to shake the feeling away from him.

* * *

 

Dinner was good as always. But it wasn’t the food that made it so good, it was having friends and family around. She all cared for the people around the table, well some more than others, but she felt happy. Happier than she’s been in a long time. She caught Alex’s eyes more than once during dinner, but flushed a bit, as she tried to pay attention on something else. But as it came to a close, people left one by one. First, Emma who had told them she had to be back soon, due to her worrisome dad. Caleb seemed to linger, but eventually accepted that he had to leave. Alex left last, which surprised her, as he came off as the kind of guy to try and get out of social situations as soon as possible. As she led him to the door, he turned back to her, and gave her his thanks once again. He was turning to leave, but Norma called out.

“Alex! I-um, just be careful. Please?”

He nodded, with a gentle smile. “You too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, usually I have trouble writing fanfiction, but this just spilled out of me. The feels are strong with this ship. I was originally going to have them hug like in "The Arcanum Club" but cut it out because I felt it would be too much, since they haven't really kissed yet, so yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I might not update until "The Pit" airs, because I want to try and work off of the story as much as possible.


	3. III

Norma laid in bed, waking up feeling oddly refreshed and calm. Something that hasn't happened as of late. She loved that last night was somewhat of a 'normal' event, and it happened in her house! Nothing really normal ever went on, not since they moved to this crap whole of a town. She knew she shouldn't call it a crappy town, even if the inhabitants have raped her, put a dead man's body in the bed she lies in now (creepy to be thinking about it now), and kidnapped Norman. But she then thinks of the good things. There aren't a lot, but there's some. Emma. Dear sweet, Emma. For someone whose 18, Emma had a certain kindness and intelligent ,that she's glad she found in a person. Even though they weren't the same age, she felt that Emma was her only 'girl' friend, and could talk with her about...well almost everything.

Then there was Alex... It makes her smile to herself when she thinks about the first time they met. He was accusing, but he called it 'suspecting', that she had something to do with the death of Keith Summers; which she did, but nobody, not even him seemed to care anymore. It surprises her how far they've come with their relationship. I mean he thought she was beautiful. He was drunk, but still. Coming from anyone, being called beautiful made them feel special inside. Thinking of Alex, gave her a sated smile, as she then thought of his warm hands over her body, his lips coming up to brush her own...

"Hey Norma" Dylan said, as he came in the door.

"Hi, honey" she replied, the smile still on her face, as she tried to push the thoughts of Alex away. "It was so nice having everyone over last night. I was so glad Alex came" at least she tried to push him out of her mind, but she just couldn't. She wanted to brag about her feelings for him to someone. "Wasn't it?" she inquired, her smile becoming wider.

"Yeah. Yeah it was." Dylan said. He explained that he was going to stay up at the farm for a couple of days to finish the barn, but then he said he still wanted to discuss Norman's recent...behavior. She didn't want to think about, but Jesus, she thinks about it everyday. Every time she looks at Norman, she can feel herself slowly starting to fear that one day he'll hurt her in some way. She loves him, though. It doesn't matter what he does, she'll always love her child. She didn't have to deal with it now, but one day she'll have to...

* * *

 

This morning, she heard tractors and workers shouting. It sounded quite nearby, cause it was. Bob Paris seemed to want this relationship to work, as she talked to one of the workers that a pool was being put in. She jumped up and down with joy. Her joy was still there, but it slightly faded, as it seemed that the pool, looked to be about 26 feet deep. "Talk to Bob Paris" is what they kept telling her over and over again. He could've at least sent her the plans first before digging out all this crap on her property. Exasperated, she turned around only to see what appeared look like her old car that she missed so much, only to find out that it is! Her face lit up, as she ran over to the car, only for Alex to step out with a shy smile on his face.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, my car! You got my car back! Alex! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

He looked over to the side, to see a giant hole in the ground that looked like a pit, "What's with the hole?" he inquired.

"How much do I owe you?" she said. He gave her a modest smile, full of joy, and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"I'll just take the other car back for you. So, what's up with the big pit?" he asked again.

"Bob Paris is building me a pool, just like I asked him to. You were there" He gave her a confused look. "Looks kinda deep. Where are the plans?"

"Um, I don't have them. I have a call in for Bob. The worker said it was a pool, and there are plans" She started banging on the hood of car with excitement, the smile returning to both their faces. He felt something inside him, that he hasn't felt in a long time. But seeing her smile, and knowing that he made her smile, did something to him. He knew he was falling for Norma Bates. As she turned to leave to get the keys to the other car, she turned back to him, and blurted out what she was thinking in her head.

"I can't believe you did this for me. I mean I can't believe you knew how much this car mean to me." Seeing Alex, felt like her stomach was being turned inside out, and she was seeing him more than she thought she would since he left the motel. It seemed like he couldn't get away from her even if he wanted too. She wondered, what had him coming back?

"Why'd you do it?" she asked, stepping forward a little closer.

He sort of stood there in silence. Scanning over her face, as if he was trying to memorize it. He himself, couldn't come up with an answer as to why he did it. "I, uh. I don't know." He shyly shifted his eyes to look at something else. "I just, couldn't stand the thought of you being sad about it. If that meant fixing it, or whatever that means." He smiled awkwardly.

She smirked at his reply, and leaned forward so their faces were inches apart. She wanted to kiss him, as her feelings for him were getting stronger, and stronger everyday. But she didn't want this relationship to be ruined, so she settled her lips on the corner of his lips. It showed that she didn't want things to go too fast, but she wanted another moment like this in the near future. She could feel his stubble under her lips as she pressed them to the corner of his mouth again.

She ran towards her house with glee to get the car keys. He kind of stared at her, dazed a bit at how intimate that a casual kiss on the cheek, or around the mouth, can be.

' _Yup, I'm falling for Norma Bates_ ' he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not include Alex's talk with Bob until next chapter, since I wanted this one to be happy and fluffy before it all goes to shit... ;_;


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG thanks to everyone for reading, and giving me kudos, and special thanks to SegaBarrett with their lovely comments. :D

At first he was curious as to what was going on with that giant hole, but then he was reminded that this was Bob Paris. He isn't going to let anyone get in his way  
when he wants something from them. The pit didn't seem to welcoming. It looked like a giant grave. His thoughts immediately went to Norma. He wasn't sure as to  
why he was feeling so protective of her as of late, but he felt like he had to, since no one else was going to. Besides, he couldn't bear to see Norma ending up  
hurt or killed. He remembered Norma's hurt, desperate face as she told him what this town had done to her. _They raped me._ Her words echoed in his head. He never  
realized that she went through that amount of pain, and yet she still shows just how strong and confident she is. He was going to put a stop to it. No one is going to  
hurt her anymore, not even Bob Paris.  
  
"What the hell is going on with that giant hole outside Norma Bates house?" he inquired, getting straight to the point. He didn't have time for Bob's shenanigans.  
  
He closed his laptop, sitting back in his chair looking at him with a smug look, "You can't build a pool without a hole." he quipped.  
  
 _What is he playing at?_ "That's not a kind of hole you dig for a pool" he said, getting more annoyed with Bob's attitude.  
  
"Well I'm certain it's something she'll remember" the smug look still on his face.  
  
"Don't screw with her. Don't do it." he told him, being as serious as you could get especially when it comes to Norma Bates. "That's why I came with her the other  
day, so she's not hanging out there all alone"  
  
Bob kind of looked at him curiously. "I need to tell you a few things I found out recently." He nodded towards the chair. "You may want to have a seat."  
  
Alex gave him a questioning look. He didn't really know what to expect from Bob.  
  
"So, I had a little session with therapist Norma Bates has been screwing..." he eyed Alex carefully. Alex tried to put on his signature stoic face, as he  
was told of this news. Yeah, he was a little bit surprised by this and maybe a little jealous, but it's not like him and Norma were together or anything. They were  
just friends. "You think you know her Alex but you don't. I mean she's a kinky bitch" he laughed. _Bitch_. Anger was boiling inside Alex, just because someone called  
Norma Bates a bitch. "She's going out, getting new clothes. Sexy stuff" he whispered."Going to bars, picking up men..." He was trying to get a reaction out of Alex, but he wasn't going to give him that.  
  
He shook his head, "I-,I really don't care what goes on her personal life, Bob" he said with a fake smile. Secretly he does care.  
  
"Alex..." Bob gave him a knowing smile. "Listen, I did a little digging, and I found out a few things like, how she was screwing your deputy, and that he ended up  
dying on her property but the police report saying that you killed him, in self defense." he chuckled at this. "Okay."  
  
Alex just wanted to hit this man already. He was struggling at this point to keep a straight face.  
  
"Do you wanna know what she told the therapist that she's been sleeping with?" Alex didn't care at this point, because he was going to tell him anyway. "That her son  
Norman, killed his father. And that he blacks out and gets violent. And she lied, and said it was an accident. She's using you. To protect her herself and her  
family."  
  
He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Somethings with Norman seemed somewhat odd and it would add up if he-, NO! He couldn't let Bob get inside  
his head. He'd just go talk to Norma about it, but a small part of him gets the feeling that she won't tell him the truth, and then things will really get  
messy. He left as soon as Bob said all this, while Bob was trying to goad Alex into being back on his team. Not a chance in hell.

* * *

 

As he parked his car, he walked up the steps to Norma's. As he passed her car, his thoughts brought him back to earlier that day, when she kissed him, and how  
head over heels he felt for her, and know...what a difference of emotions. He felt nervous, scared, and hurt as to what was going to become of this. He knocked on the   
door, and saw Norma's bright smiling face as she saw it was him.  
  
"Alex!" she exclaimed. "C'mon in, I'm just reheating leftovers" she said motioning her head for him to come in. Only he didn't. He just looked at her for a moment, as  
if savoring the happiness on her face, as well as thinking of the dread of what might happen. He couldn't look at her, and didn't even know how to fathom the words.  
All that came out of his mouths were nervous chuckles. "What?" she said teasingly, as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.  
  
"You remember the first time I talked to you on this porch? And you were lying to me about..." he was going to continue but Norma cut him off.

"What are you talking about? You want to come in? Did you talk to Bob Paris?" Confusion dawned her face.  
  
He looked at her with a sorry look in his eyes, "Yeah I talked to Bob, and no I don't want to come in, I just wanted to ask you something. And don't come up with  
a story. Just tell me the truth, just this once."  
  
"Just this once...?" she repeated those words. _Where is all this coming from?_  
  
It was all quiet, as the only sounds were crickets, finally he asked her, "How did your husband die?"  
  
She eyed his curiously. "You know how he died. He was in an accident, a heavy shelf fell on him."  
  
He sighed in defeat. He wanted Norma to listen to him, he wanted her to trust him, but obviously she doesn't trust him...enough. "Last chance, Norma."  
  
"That is the truth." she said defiantly.  
  
He looked at her face, trying to hide the hurt in his own. He took a glimpse at her lips, wanting to kiss her but he couldn't if she didn't trust him.  
  
"Goodbye Norma" he said softly, as he walked away.  
  
Norma was still confused, but suddenly felt scared. She called after him repeatedly but he didn't care. Running down, she chased after him, and stood in front him  
blocking his path, as she brought her hands up on both sides of his neck, caressing his skin. "Why are you asking me all this?" she asked softly. He wanted to hold  
her, and say comforting things to her but he couldn't. He just shook his head and said, "I'm done with you" he said gruffly, as he shrugged out of her arms, and   
headed towards his truck.  
  
"ALEX!" she cried out. Tears were welling up in her eyes, as he left her there alone. She collapsed to the ground as she watched as the truck disappeared  
down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD THE ANGST! I can't wait for next episode.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey! It's been awhile. Almost 3 weeks! That's how long I've had writers block. I felt bad about not updating, and I'm so  
> glad I finally did. Cuz I know what its like to wait and wait for someone to update their story. Enjoy!

She didn't know what to do. Had Alex really given up on her? Feeling herself panicking, she told herself that he's not going be angry at her forever. Sniffing, she went up the house, and tried to act as if she wasn't having an emotional breakdown. And in front of Norman, it was difficult to hide her feelings, but he was none the wiser. Either she was really good at acting or he was bad at noticing things. Maybe a bit of both. As she reheated leftovers, she couldn't help but replay their conversation on the porch. She was so excited to see him, she was thinking that they would have a lovely dinner like the other night. But things went bad really quickly. After she cleaned up the dishes she went upstairs, wanting to go to bed early. As she stripped off her clothes, all she was left in was her bra, and panties. Staring at herself in the mirror, she closed her eyes wishing someone would comfort her, and she wasn't talking about Norman. Sighing she put on her night clothes, and snuggled into her bed.

She wished she said she slept that night, but she couldn't. When Norma woke up the next morning, she told herself she shouldn't think about Alex since he won't help her anymore, and just think about protecting herself and Norman. As the day went on, she thought of ways she could make it up to Bob Paris to leave her and her family alone. If only she hadn't given the damn flash drive to Alex...Why? Why did she think that that was a good idea?...Cause he's saved your ass more than once, a tiny voice said inside. This brought her thoughts back to Alex, whom she was trying to get out of her head. Why was he suddenly asking how Sam died? Why now? The only other person she told what really happened was James. She tried calling him multiple times, but no answer. Same with Alex. Have all the men in her life gotten together to just screw with her? Thinking on it she decided to go see James, to see if he spilled the beans so to speak.

* * *

 

As Norma drove up to his house she could see someone who had appeared to be packing their bags, and they were in a hurry. Looking closley she realized that it was James. He saw her getting out, and ran to get in his car, clearly trying to get away from her. She was not having this! Too many people have screwed her over enough already. "James!" she yelled. Angrily she walked up to his car, only for him to back out. She was not in the mood today! Running, she put herself in front of his car to get him to stop. He rolling down the window, only for her to see his bruised, bloody face.

"Oh my god! What happened to you" she asked.

"I can't talk Norma, please just go away!" hurriedly, he pressed on the gas.

Norma grabbed the window as she ran with the car, "You have to talk to me! What is going on" she yelled.

James threw off his sunglasses, revealing his bashed eye, "I got the shit kicked out of me! I almost got killed from men who wanted information about you"

_Oh no...this is how Alex knew._ She was gonna murder Bob Paris if someone else didn't beat her to it. "What did you tell them" she didn't know why she asked, she already knew the answer. Why did she tell James of all people about what happened.

"I told them everything!" he yelled.

She needed reassurance. "Not about Norman..." her face turned to worry, as he wouldn't give her an answer. "Please tell me you didn't say anything about Norman,-you said I could tell you anything and it would be safe"

"I'm sorry Norma." She wasn't listening, all she could think about was how she could fix this. No one would help her. The only other person she would turn to in a situation like this would be Alex, but he hates her now too. What was she going to do. James' voice rang through her head, "Norma, don't ever ever try and contact me again"

He then drove off, leaving Norma standing in street. As she stood there, she pulled out her phone, and dialed Alex's number. She was hoping that miraculously he would pick up, but her heart sank as it went to voice message. After she heard the beep, she didn't know what to say. She felt so alone in all this, she couldn't help herself as she let out quiet sobs. She tried to quiet herself, as she yanked the phone away, so he wouldn't hear her. She fought back the tears, as she tried to put on her pissed voice. "Why aren't you picking up the phone. Anyway, I need that damn flash drive back, and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Pressing the end button, she got in her car, and forced herself to do the inevitable. She assumed that Bob would surely kill her, if she showed up empty handed, but hopefully Alex would comply, and if she does get killed, Alex will surely feel responsible.

 

* * *

 

Alex sat alone in his office, with his head in his hands, trying to make sense of what was happening. He heard his phone buzzed, and saw it was Norma. He tried ignoring it. Soon, it stopped and saw that she left a message. Contemplating, he picked up the phone, and played the message. At first it, there was nothing, then he heard a sob. He closed his eyes in remorse. He hated seeing her cry, much less hearing her. He then heard her in her "bossy tone" saying she needed the flash drive back, and the message ended. He shook his head in disbelief. She doesn't realize the hurt she caused him, all she cares about is herself and her son. _She's using you, Alex..._

He didn't want to believe it, but he was starting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the next chapter I'm going to have the scene at the station and Alex's house during the same night, cuz I don't know  
> what to put in between for a filer.


	6. VI

As Norma drove up to Bob Paris' house, she could feel breathing getting faster. It was dark, and cold outside and the house itself wasn't very welcoming, even if it did look like it was of glass. It looked 'evil' as she would say sometimes. As she walked up to the door, she rang the doorbell, and of course it was some fruity fancy one. The sound made her cringe a bit. She saw Bob come into view, and he had stunned look on his face, but he still maintained that eerie fake smile he had. Norma was trying her best to keep her cool, and wanted to be in control of this conversation. "Hello Mr. Paris" she said in a sultry voice.  
  
"Norma" he replied, in a cheery voice. He almost looked to happy to see her, and it creeped her out. "How's the pool coming?"  
  
She knew that he didn't want to small talk, so she got right to the point. "I will give you the flash drive. I just wanted you to know that" she shrugged.  
  
"Romero's been talking to you?" He had a smug look on his face. She knew he had something to do with that.  
  
"No" she lied. She then explained/lied to him, "What Dr. Finnigan told you was a lie. My son had nothing to do with his father's death." she tried to sound convincing as possible, but she could see it wasn't working.  
  
"I see" He didn't buy it. "I had a private investigator to some research. Interesting case."  
  
"It was an accident" she quipped.  
  
He knew that his was pushing her buttons, and was taking great pleasure in seeing her squirm. "Norman has a bit of a history, doesn't he? His girlfriends father, Officer Shelby..."  
  
"That wasn't him" she retorted.  
  
"My mistake that was Alex Romero. Convenient." He knew everything. Well just about.  
  
Norma was panicking now. Why was he bringing Alex into this? But a voice inside her was saying, 'he didn't, you did!' She couldn't think about Alex, he was "done with her" as he told her. She had to think about herself and Norman. Just her and Norman, like it's always been. "I will give you the flash drive. I will do whatever you want. But you have to give me the assurance that you won't bring Norman into this" she pleaded.  
  
He looked away, contemplating on her words. He stepped closer to her. She wanted to step back, but she wasn't going to let this asshole push her around. People have been doing that to her her whole life. He sighed, "You don't get to call the shots anymore, Norma" He looked even more menacing when he had a serious look on his face. "Bringing me the flash drive would be in your best interest though. But I think Romero might beat you to it." He could see worry in her eyes at the mention of his name. Bob knew their feelings for each other would bring them down. "You had him wound pretty tight around your finger didn't you?" he said smugly. "I think I opened his eyes"  
  
 _He did tell him!_ She could feel the anger welling up inside her. "About what?" she said angrily.  
  
"That maybe he shouldn't be associating with someone who will never love him back. And is just using him for his title and power." he said darkly.  
  
He face scrunched with confusion. _Alex didn't love her, right?_ It would make sense from all the flirting they have been doing lately. But she never used him. But perhaps from Alex's point of view, in would seem that she was.  
  
"It's funny. You think I'm the bad guy. But I think you might be much worse then me." He leaned away from her to close the door. "Oh and be careful not to fall into your pool, you might never get out." He threatened.   
  
Norma just stood there, dumbfounded by what Bob said. She could understand why Alex walked away from her. He wanted her to trust him, and she wanted to, but...  
  
She shook her head, and tried calling Alex again. No answer. She was going to get that flash drive. Even if she had to hurt the man who loved her.  
  
But she already did.  
  


* * *

  
  
She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she approached the station, but it soon dulled due to her anger. As she walked in the reception, she shouted, "Why haven't you answered any of my calls?" All eyes were now on her and Alex.  
  
He looked at her with the same look he gave her last night. He sort of stuttered, not believing she had the nerve to call him out in front of his co-workers. But then again he could believe it. "Because I don't want to talk to you, Norma"   
  
She gave him a look. "Whatever! You wanna act like a third grade girl right now. Fine!" Someone walked out, and she grabbed the door so she could get in his face about this. She was loving that she was putting him in an awkward situation right now. Her anger about all this nonsense was the only thing that made her not think about what Bob said. "You know what I can't control the universe. I just need the stupid flash drive back."  
  
They weren't talking about this. Not here anyway. "C'mere" he lead her to an empty hallway, so that they could scream their frustration at each other.  
  
"You need to keep your voice down. Right now!" he told her.  
  
She turned to look at him, "Okay, I understand that you're upset with me, but all I can tell you is try living in my shoes for a week and then get back to me." Her voice was quieter than before, but the anger was still there. "You know what I don't care! It's not my job to make you like me. It's my job to get it back! Bob wins, I lose. I don't give a shit, just give it to me!"  
  
"You talked to Bob?" he asked her.  
  
She stared at him. _Yeah, he told me you loved me, so what?_ "I just want out of this"  
  
He chuckled, "Well you're out of it. I'm taking care of it." He started walking away.  
  
She wasn't letting him get away that easy. "What the hell does that mean? How are you taking care of it. You don't get to take care of it, and not tell me what that means. I'm the one who gave it to you!"   
  
"Well, live and learn Norma. Be careful who you give things to." He was talking to her like when they first met. "And we're done talking. About anything" he walked away.  
  
She looked at him with disbelief. She bolted for the door. She could feel the other officers staring at her as tears rolled down her face. When she got outside, she looked back and saw him. Their eyes met, and she hoped he saw her tears. She didn't care if she looked vulnerable.  
  
She wanted her to know that he hurt her, just as much as she hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be short, cause it's just going to be THAT scene....


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is more or less the same. I didn't want to tweak with it that much, because I loved the way it was. And I was thinking about adding a kiss, but it didn't feel right.

All he could see was her tearful face. When he thought of Norma, her sassy attitude would come to mind, which would make him smile. That attitude would aggravate him at times, but he also loved that part about her. And he hated it. He hated that he was finding himself attracted to her. As much as he tried to push the thoughts away, he couldn't. He remembered the way she looked when she was fixing his cut, and he couldn't help himself but briefly faun over her beauty. So much for not trying to think about her.  
  
He shook his head. As he approached the door, he saw that it was broken into. He pulled out his gun, expecting it to be Bob Paris' men. Warrily, he opened the door, and walked slowly through the house. "You got to be kidding me!" He just couldn't get away from her.  
  
She looked up at him, not caring that he caught her red-handed. "My son isn't going to jail because some rich perverted asshole killed two women." She started walked towards him. "And put your damn gun down. Like you're going to shoot me? That'll be the day." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I hate you" Lies. He hated that he loved her. Even here, she's still not telling him the full truth and he can't hate her.  
  
"Well I hate you too, so what?" she said not caring if she offended him. She started ransacking a box, until she finally yelled in frustration. "Where is it?! Where's the stupid piece of computer gear that's ruining my life!"  
  
"I turned it over to the DEA" Alex said coldly.  
  
She looked at him with disbelief with her jaw open. "You did what?"   
  
"Yeah. All those people involved, they're all criminals and they're going to prison, and they can go to hell for all I care." His frustration that's he was keeping in was coming out. His voice got louder. "Cause I'm sick of trying to accommodate everyone in this town, and I'm sick of trying to make all of this shit work. I'm done! I'm done with them, and I'm done with this town." He ranted.  
  
"How could you do that to me? Bob Paris will investigate my husbands death just to get me back" She started yelling. "I'm screwed! I mean how could you do that to me?!" She scoffed in disbelief as she headed for the door.  
  
She suddenly felt strong hands on her arms. She gave out a small gasp, as Alex pushed her against the wall. His breathing was heavy, as she could tell that he was still pissed. "Why'd you lie to me?"  
  
She started yelling again. "I didn't lie to you!"  
  
Alex just about had enough, and started yelling too. "C'mon! You're husband didn't die in an accident! You know it and I know it! So for once in your life just tell the truth. Tell me the truth Norma!" His hands were tightening on her arms.  
  
She could see the desperation in his face, and for a split second she considered telling him. But the lies kept coming out. "I did it! I killed him!"  
  
He shook his head in frustration! "No dammit! The truth!"  
  
"He was hitting me and I hit him in the head with a blender! And I didn't mean to kill him, but I did. And I dragged his body into the garage to make it seem like an accident!"   
  
"STOP LYING TO ME" He shouted.  
  
She couldn't take this anymore, and started sobbing. "You know the truth, don't make me say it" What did she just do? What did he make her do? Out of anger, she started hitting him. Hating him for making her telling him the truth. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!!" she screeched. As she continued to hit him, he grabbed a hold of her arms to prevent her from hitting him, and pushed her against the wall. She stood there, and let him hold her arms above her head. Her sobs started getting quieter. Just him being this close to her, was comforting her. He let go of her arms, only to cup her face. His hands on her cheeks was sending shocks down her body. She leaned into him; craving the closeness as her sobs turned into whimpers. She could feel his breath on her lips, and wanted to have them pressed to her own, but something inside her told her that she would end up hurting him like all the others. Turning her head, she felt his lips press against the underside of her jaw. She had to stop this before she couldn't control herself any longer.  
  
"Alex, don't touch me." she whimpered. "Don't touch me, don't touch me. Don't touch me." Her legs felt like they were about to collapse as she walked out. She couldn't bring herself to look at Alex before she left. Cause she knew that she would run right back to him.  
  
She sobbed the whole way back to the motel.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's shorter than the others. :P


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the spacing and words are different in this chapter. I don't know what happened. :(

The next morning, Norma woke up forgetting everything that happened yesterday for half a second till it all came rushing back to her. Groaning, she put her head in her  
  
hands, contemplating on if she wanted to send Norman away. She didn't want to. But he's leaving her with little choice, as she's becoming terrified of him everyday.  
  
Making her way to the kitchen, she made a cup of coffee, as she stared out the window, reliving moments of last night in her head. It was only a matter of time before  
  
the DEA pinched Bob Paris, and soon they'll come by to take Norman away from her. She came to terms that it wasn't Alex's fault that this happened. It was her own. She  
  
shouldn't have told something like that to someone she just met. If anything she really should've to Alex to begin with, but then what good would that do? She turned  
  
her head to the hallway as she saw Dylan look into the living room. No doubt looking at what Caleb left him.  
  
"Where did this come from?" Dylan asked, pointing to the guitar.  
  
"Caleb left it for you" she said. She never like talking about Caleb at all, but she tried to remember that he is Dylan's father, and tried her best to sympathize with  
  
what Dylan was going through.  
  
"He didn't say why?" he inquired, the look of despair on his face.  
  
She shook her head, "No, he just said give this to Dylan. I didn't ask him to explain it."  
  
He laughed with disbelief, "After all that shit..." he said to himself.  
  
"People are generally disappointing honey. They can't help it, and you can't let it kill you." she didn't want it to sound as harsh as it sounds, but  she only says it  
  
because that's what keeps her going with her life.  
  
He nodded, trying not to let any emotion appear on his face.  
  
"I'm gonna look at this Pine View place today." she said hesitantly.  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"It's this place that can help people with mental issues. It's a bit of drive so I'm just gonna get dressed and head out." She kissed him on the cheek, as she left to  
  
go change. Going through her closet, she tried to find one of her more classy, but not too dressy outfits. Finally she found just a plain simple suit. It wasn't  
  
anything too extravagant but it'd have to do. Hopefully this Pine View place won't be able to see past her bullshit. As she got her things together, she noticed a  
  
missed call on her phone. It was Alex. He didn't leave a message, so she wondered why he was calling. Shaking her head, she tried to forget about Alex for the moment,  
  
and just focus on Norman.

* * *

  
  
Alex sighed in defeat as he closed his phone. Norma didn't want to talk to him, and he didn't blame her. But he desperately wants things between them to be okay again.  
  
There's just too much going on to the point where it wouldn't get messy. The flash drive, Bob Paris...Norman. He isn't that surprised that Norman did kill his father.  
  
The boy seemed a bit odd at times, but what was more concerning was that Norma kept this a secret, and went on in life like it wasn't even happening. The amount of  
  
damage that could do to a person...He understood why she felt unsure in telling him, but at this point, he would never do anything that cause her pain. As much as he  
  
didn't want to admit it, Alex is finally coming to terms with how he feels about Norma Bates.  
  
Their heated exchange last night left his mind scrambling. He didn't sleep a wink. Which isn't good since the DEA was going to hit Bob Paris' house today. All through  
  
the night, he cursed himself for letting his feelings for her get in the way when she was having meltdown. He wanted to comfort her, and tell in her in a sense that he  
  
was sorry for pressurizing her to tell the truth. But instead, lust fell over him, and...  
  
"OK OK, quite down" a voice called out.  
  
He looked up to see Special Agent Liz Babbitt go over the plan to storm Bob's place. Bob was done for, and so were the rest of the people on that ledger. It was the  
  
right thing to do, and that was the sort of code he's always lived by. So he wouldn't end up like his father. So why didn't he feel any better?  
  
Visions of Norma yelling, and sobbing came rushing back through his head. How could you do that to me? You know the truth, don't make me say it.  
  
What was this woman doing to him?  


* * *

  
  
How was she going to afford this place? But that was the thing. She couldn't. It had seemed that it's hopeless to get Norman any kind of help, but she wasn't giving up  
  
that easily. She wants to live her life where she isn't afraid of her own son. Never did she think would it come to this. That she would be afraid of him, but he's  
  
become so unpredictable as of late, that she doesn't know what to do. Contemplating on it, she decided to tell Norman about Pine View, even though she couldn't afford  
  
it. But she wanted Norman to know that she wanted him to get help, even if it didn't mean sending him away.  
  
Soon Norman came bustling through the door, out of breath and asking where she was. He didn't seem angry, but seemed that he was trying to hide something. Dismissing  
  
the thought, she said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
As she sat down, she felt herself getting nervous. Nervous as to what his reaction would be. She's seen Norman at his angriest, and it is not something she wants right  
  
now. "I'm worried about you"  
  
Norman simply smiled, and reassured her. "I know. We have the blackouts under control. I don't go to school, I don't drive. I'm just mostly here"  
  
Norma nodded. "I know. But I think you need help. Help that I cannot give you."  
  
He squinted his eyes. "Not like James" he asked with weariness in his voice.  
  
She scoffed at that. If hadn't been for him she wouldn't be in this mess. "No that was stupid. I mean real doctors." Her heart was slowly breaking as she saw the look  
  
of betrayal on his face. "I'm not always going to be here Norman. And I want you to be safe. We can do many things, like therapy, there's medications. Y'know we never  
  
really looked into them." Her voice became weak, as tears began to come out. "It is something that I have been scared to do, but even more scared not to. These places  
  
can help us Norman!" she gave a sad smile.  
  
"Places?" Norman questioned.  
  
"It's not what you think Norman, these places are very pretty. That's where I went today" Her eyes were pleading, as she hoped that he would agree to get help.  
  
"I'm glad that we had this talk. I see where we stand." His voice was full of hate, and betrayal. "You've given up on me!" He said as he stormed to his room.  
  
She got up quickly, chasing after him. "That's not true. It's exactly the opposite, I'm trying to help you." He didn't look or speak to her.  
  
"Norman!"

* * *

  
  
The rest of the day had been uneventful. Norman locked himself in his room, which left her to attend to the office. She was kind of glad she could be down here,  
  
because she didn't have to be up there with him. No one new checked in, as the bypass was opened. The guests slowly stopped coming. She put her head in her hands,  
  
feeling more alone than ever. She had no one to talk to about her problems, no one to vent to. Well you do, if you count Alex. She laughed to herself. He was a cop.  
  
She expected the police to be swarming her house, but she somewhere deep inside her she knew that he wouldn't do that to her.  
  
Looking at the time, she saw that it was late. As she turned of the lights, and locked the office, she glanced at the bright blue neon that said 'Bates Motel'. She saw  
  
bright lights catching her eye, and saw that it was Alex. Internally she was thinking about running to the house, but she stayed put. Things between them at the moment  
  
were awkward, and tense. I mean he tried to kiss her when she was having a nervous breakdown, and it wasn't the first time. She didn't know why she always rejected  
  
him. She assumed that it was a line she's terrified to cross with him. He wasn't like any other man she met before. He was always there for her ever since she came to  
  
this crappy town.  
  
When he stepped out of the truck, she wanted to run to him, and cry out all her feelings. But she was being her usual stubborn self, and maintained direct eye contact  
  
with him, that didn't show any emotion.  
  
"I'm not here to apologize. I did what I felt was right thing. And it was the right thing, and I stand by it." He told her.  
  
_Then why was he here, if he wasn't apologizing_. "OK. Thanks for coming by and telling me that" she shrugged. He looked at her with guilt in his eyes, and she could  
  
tell that there was something else he wanted to tell her.  
  
He stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them. "I am sorry that I couldn't protect you. If I could change that I would. But it's done, it's in the  
  
motion, and I wish it was different."  
  
She gave him a small smile. Grateful, and flattered that he wanted to protect her. He did care. Maybe he was someone she could trust. "It's not your fault, Alex. It's  
  
bigger than us. It's my fault anyway, I tried to hide it. But now it's coming out, and it's just too much to shove away." Tears started flooding her eyes. "I'm not  
  
gonna lie, I'm so scared. He's my son, and he's broken. And he's the dearest boy that ever lived, I just couldn't bear if Bob Paris has this thing investigated, they  
  
take him away and they put him in prison, just for defending me..." She sniffed, and felt a tear roll down her cheek. "It will kill me. But it some way I don't even  
  
care anymore. Maybe fate wins here." She shrugged at herself. Smiling at the fact that she spilled her heart out to him, and didn't think twice about it. "We're all  
  
doomed in the end right?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Probably." Smiling back.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she wiped away her tears, and stepped closer to him. "I'm gonna go to the house. But thank you very much for stopping by."  
  
As she turned away, Alex looked down; sighing in defeat.  
  
He's all in at this point.

He can't deny anymore that he was in love with Norma Bates.  
  



	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! So sorry for the long wait. I also appreciate deargamadan and their lovely comments. It makes me happy that people really enjoy this story, even if I think my writing isn't the greatest.

Norma would never have imagined that this is happening. She finds her son packing his suitcase to runaway with a dead girl. Fed up with playing into Norman's nonsense   
  
she knocked him out cold. Immediately she regretted ever harming her son, and stroked his head in apology. Needing to find control of the situation, she dragged his   
  
unconscious body into the basement filled with all his dead animals. She started hyperventilating, and frantically looked for something to tie him up with. She found   
  
some cloth that would have to do, and wrapped it around his wrists, and feet. Finished tying him up, she saw that he was awake. Not knowing what to say to him, she ran   
  
up the stairs and locked the door. Fear was coursing throughout her body, as she pulled out her phone. For a split second she was about to dial Alex, but thought   
  
better of it, and called Dylan.  
  
"Dylan! Come home as fast as you can. Norman has completely gone out of his mind. I'm just scared of him, I need your help."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there soon Norma" Dylan replied, not asking what drove his mother to panic about.  
  
Norma paced back and forth in the living room. Not knowing what to do or what would happen. How can she live with her son that she loves dearly, but is terrified of at   
  
the same time? Looking out the window for the millionth time, she saw Dylan walking up to the house. Running to the door, she opened it to let him in as she told him   
  
the what was happening through panicked breaths. "Norman has completely gone out of his mind. I mentioned the institution and he went crazy and said he was leaving. I   
  
had to stop him, so I knocked him out, and locked him in the basement."  
  
Dylan cautiously opened the door, and proceeded down the stairs. He didn't see Norman at first, and questioned in his mind of both his brother and mother were nuts. He   
  
looked around the basement for possible places Norman could be, and found nothing. Nothing but pieces of cloth on the floor.  
  
"He's not down here" Dylan called out.  
  
Norma came down the steps in a frantic state. "Oh my god he got out!" She ran over to the window that was partially opened.  
  
"Where do you think he was going?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I don't know Dylan, he's crazy!" She exclaimed. "He said he was leaving with Bradley Martin. She's dead!" Tears started to flow through her eyes. "I mean he's   
  
completely lost touch with reality. What do we do?"  
  
Dylan hesitantly spoke, and gave an awkward chuckle. "Um..., you see Bradley Martin's not dead. It didn't really happen. She was in trouble so she faked her suicide,   
  
so she could get disappear, and get off the radar. I drove her to the bus stop out of town."  
  
"So Norman could actually be running away with her?" Norma shouted.  
  
"Well yeah, but it's also possible but it's also true he sees shit that's not actually there."  
  
Shaking her head, she ran up the stairs starting the search for her crazy son. Norma raced to the front door eager to lay her eyes on Norman unharmed. Dylan called out   
  
to her, asking her to wait. Annoyed, she turned around to hear him. "What if Norman came back to the motel?"  
  
"Well I don't want to be alone! I'm scared of him!" Norma said frantically.  
  
Dylan looked down at the ground, ransacking his brain for answers. Reluctantly he asked, "What about Romero? I mean you don't have to tell him the complete truth, just   
  
so he ca-"  
  
Norma interrupted him. "He already knows."  
  
Dylan looked at her accusingly.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Dylan! I'll explain it later. You just go out and look for Norman. Please!" her voice starting to turn into whimpers.  
  
He nodded, as he ran towards his truck. As Norma watched him leave, she pulled out her phone and dialed Alex's number. Thankfully he picked up, and she told him   
  
through short panicked breaths that she needed him to come to the motel. He didn't question her, he just told her that he was going to be there shortly. She didn't   
  
think twice as to why he didn't question her logic like he always did. She didn't have time to notice that something was different about him. She hurriedly ran down the   
  
steps to the front office, and paced back and forth in the room, anxious for Alex to get here.  
  
Finally she saw headlights gleaming through the windows, she ran outside desperately wanting him to take her in his arms. He quickly got out of the truck, and ran   
  
towards Norma; worried about what had her so scared. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Norman has completely lost his mind. He told me he was leaving with Bradley Martin." she had to stop and take a breath. "But apparently she isn't really dead, she   
  
just wanted everyone to think she was. And now Norman has run off with her, and-" Tears flowed down her cheeks as she started bawling. Alex hated seeing her cry, so he   
  
stepped closer to her, and pulled her to him as she cried into his neck. She clutched his back as she sobbed and had no intention of letting him go. He didn't say   
  
anything. He didn't know what to say. He pressed his face to the side of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair. Her smell was paralyzing him. He heard he sniff, as   
  
she spoke again, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you. I'm just so scared, and I don't know what to do."  
He shook his head. "No. I'm glad you did call me." In truth he was hoping that he could tell Norma about what he did to Bob. But she needed him more. He led her to the   
  
house, and she told him of all the recent events. He pitied her for the most ridiculous things that went on in her life. She sat on the sofa, and he joined her. They   
  
sat in silence, as they waited any news from Dylan. There wasn't any. Norma still felt frightened, and wished to be back in Alex's arms once again. Shifting closer to   
  
him, she consciously laid her head on his shoulder. Alex's breath stopped. He didn't want to take advantage of her in this state, but he didn't want her feeling   
  
unwanted. So he slowly laid back on the sofa, so that she was now laying on top of him with her head resting on his chest.  
 Alex did his best to stay awake, as he felt   
  
Norma drift off. He smiled as he looked down at her sleeping form. He had a urge to give her a soft kiss on her head, but his better judgement told him that might be a   
  
bad idea. His eyes started drooping, but they were jolted awake as he heard someone shouting.  
  
"MOM!"


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, that this is taking so long. I did start college again, and time just gets away from me. Plus, I wasn't feeling as inspired to continue this story. 
> 
> There will probably be maybe two more chapters until I finish it.

They both were jolted awake, as they heard someone screaming. At first it took a while for them to figure out who it was. As the voice got closer it was Dylan yelling for Norma. She awkwardly got up, away from Alex’s chest, and hurriedly went to the door to open it. As she swung it open forcefully, she was greeted with the sight of Dylan dragging Norman up the stairs. Norman looked as if he was staring at nothing, not even noting what was going on around him. They both were jolted awake, as they heard someone shouting. At first it took a while for them to figure out who it was. As the voice got closer it was Dylan yelling for Norma. She awkwardly got up, away from Alex’s chest, and hurriedly went to the door to open it. As she swung it open forcefully, she was greeted with the sight of Dylan dragging Norman up the stairs. Norman looked as if he was staring at nothing, not even noting what was going on around him.

Norma ran to Norman’s side to help Dylan carry him to his room. As they approached the stairs, Norman started mumbling something. “Mother, what have you done?” He kept muttering it over and over, shaking his head slightly as if he was trying to rid of something he witnessed. “Norman” she said in a soft voice.

“Norman, it’s okay. You’re safe.” He still continued shaking his head. She looked over at Dylan, who had the same worried expression on her face.

“Just get him upstairs” she told him. As she didn’t want to leave Alex to his own thoughts. Not that she cared much on how he thought of her and her crazy family. He probably had a conclusion on how he saw her anyway. Dylan gave her a look of uncertainty, as he flashed his eyes over to Alex, but he did what his mother wished for.

Watching Dylan take Norman up the stairs, she tried her best to not cry. But it was becoming more and more difficult. There was silence, since both of them were at a loss of what to say to each other.

“I’m sorry you had to see that” she muttered.

Alex looked at her with sympathy. God knows what this woman goes through every day. Their eyes locked, and she found herself moving closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him once again, laying her head against his chest. She loved that he comforted her know without question. It’s like he can sense that she’s uneasy, and puts his arms around her. He was going to speak, when he heard someone clear their throats.

Dylan was standing atop the stairs, standing awkwardly. “He’s asking for you Norma…I think.”

She nodded at him. Looking back at Alex, she saw that he was heading towards the door, obviously wanting to leave since it was more of a family matter. She didn’t want him to leave, but thought better of it. He glanced back at her, and gave her a smile before going out the door.

When she stepped in Norman’s room, he was tucked in his bed looking like the sweet innocent boy she always thought he was. Sitting at the edge of the bed, she reached out to brush some of his hair from his face when he roughly grabbed her wrist, whimpering “Why did you kill her, mother?”

Confusion and horror spread across her face. She had no idea what Norman was talking about, and worried about what the hell he was doing that night. She took a breath that lead to a gasp, and said “I didn’t kill anyone, Norman”

His grip became tighter, which made her cringe with pain. “Yes you did! You killed her because she was going to separate us”

She yanked her hand away from him, and felt Dylan behind her. She looked at him with concern. She didn’t want to know who Norman thought she killed, just for the sake of making things easier. But they needed to know. Luckily, Dylan spoke up and went along with Norman’s story, “Who did she kill, Norman?”

He started crying, and tears streamed down his face. “Bradley”

Norma started panicking internally. She needed to get out of here. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she told him to not worry about anything, and just get some rest. Once they were both in the hallway, she leaned her head against the door.

“Where did you find him?” she asked him.

“I found him walking just outside the town. He wasn’t with anyone, and didn’t have anything with him.” He told her. Norma brought her hand to her head, as she ransacked her brain on what the hell happened. “Hey, Norma. It’s possible that he could’ve just imagined Bradley being here. There’s no proof that she was actually here”

Norma thought on this. Sure, it was possible. But it’s risky now more than ever, considering Bob Paris was likely to blab about Norman. She was screwed.

“What about that place you mention this morning? We could send Norman there.”

She shook her head. “No. They expect me to pay up to forty thousand dollars a month!”

“I can give you the money I make from the farm. It’s more than enough.”

“Dylan, I don’t want your drug money. Besides, who knows how long he’ll be there”

He stepped closer to her, and hugged her to him. “We have to try Norma. Who knows who Norman will hurt if we don’t help him.”

“Alright, I’ll call tomorrow, and see when they can take him.” She never wanted anyone to take Norman away from her, but she’s at the point where she’s scared of him, and wishes anything to have her son back the way he was.

For too long she blocked out everything wrong with her son.

Now she finally realizes the cost of doing so.


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took almost a month. I was going to update last week, but I just couldn't find any inspiration to do so.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be full blown smut. So avert your eyes children! But the next chapter could be the last one. :(
> 
> Sorry if I suck at writing, cause I do, and I wish it was better, but I got a lot emotions from theses two! Sue me!

Norma didn't sleep a wink last night. How could she? Her son was persistent in telling her that she was responsible for killing Bradley. Which terrified her that maybe Norman actually killed her. There's no evidence that she was here, Norma! Shaking her head, she opened Norman's door, to find him sleeping soundly. If someone were to look at him they wouldn't see him as a boy who was unhinged. Not wanting to wake him, she softly closed the door and made her way downstairs to make coffee. Walking into the kitchen she found Dylan already dressed.

"Are you going up to the farm already?" She asked with a hint of worry.

Dylan awkwardly chuckled. "Uh no. I'm going to the hospital with Emma in Portland."

"What happened to Emma?" Norma asked a little louder than necessary.

"She's getting a lung transplant"

Norma was happy for Emma but couldn't help but wonder why Dylan was going. "Well why are you going?"

He looked down awkwardly, "Emma and I are kind of a thing right now"

She couldn't help but smile as she could see how happy Dylan was. She gave him a hug, happy for him. She would've told him to not tell Norman, but she was sure he understood how Norman would feel.

"Now are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Romero?"

She told him the story that Bob found out about how Sam died, and then he told Alex and he started asking questions about how he really died.

“Bob Paris found out about Norman’s “condition”, and he told Romero that Norman killed Sam. He then started asking me questions about it, and you know what was I supposed to do?” She said worriedly. “He didn’t believe me, and didn’t want to speak with me ever again. I then broke into his house and tried finding the flash drive and then we started shouting at each other and..." She trailed off. “We’re safe for now anyway, until they come to take Norman away.”

Dylan gave her a questioning look. “Is Romero trying to put Norman away?”

She gave him a shocked look, never even thinking that Alex would do that to her. “I doubt it. I think Bob would probably beat him to it.” She said sadly.

Dylan went to the hallway, and came back with the paper in his hands. “Here” he said, handing it over to her. The headline prominently said “BOB PARIS MISSING”. She scanned the article for answers. Not much was given. The only assurance she got was that he’s missing, and there’s a possibility he won’t say anything in his new life. She still felt weary that it could slip out one day. She doesn’t wish death upon anyone, but her life would be better off if he was dead. But she wondered why Alex failed to mention this to her. Well, I guess last night she was in a pretty fragile state. She smiled at thought of him caring so much for her.

Shaking her head, she said, “Well he’s missing. It’s only a matter of time before he’s captured, and tells them about Norman.”

Dylan stood there awkwardly, as he hoped that the news would make his mother feel better, but he wasn’t sure, as she seemed lost in thought. He gave her one last hug, and left.

After he left, Norma grabbed her phone to text Alex. _Come by the house later tonight._ She sent it, and calmly waited for his response. Not even 10 seconds later, he responded. _Alright._ Just one word. Didn’t ask why she was asking him of this. He knew what happened to Bob…

* * *

 

Norma closed and locked the door of the front office, and sighed as another day went by with no customers. It was starting to be like this for a while now. Stupid bypass! Shaking her head in defeat, she started making her way up to the house, but bright lights caught her eyes. Alex stepped out of the vehicle, and he had almost the same look as the other night. Sad. But not sad. She walked closer to him so they could have their talk. It was probably best they do this down at the motel, as she didn’t want Norman to hear what it was they were talking about. Her son was paranoid enough with her and Dylan, she didn’t know how he’d feel about this.

She stopped in front of him, and didn’t say a word to him.

“I assume you want answers.” He said as if was defeated.

She nodded.

He sighed, “Maybe you should sit down for this.” He said awkwardly.

She made her way towards the office to open it again. Walking towards the back of the office, she pulled up one of the chairs to sit. Alex did the same, and was facing her. He looked terrified, like he didn’t want to tell her what happened. He couldn’t look at her, and had his eyes on the floor.

“Ask me what you want to know” he said gruffly.

“What happened?” she asked in a soft voice.

Alex leaned back in his chair, and told the story. “I tipped Bob off that the DEA was coming to arrest him. I soon found him at the marina, and I confronted him. He told me he wasn’t going to say anything about Norman, but I knew he wouldn’t. So…” he took a deep inhale. “I killed him.”

A million thoughts were going through Norma’s mind. What was the purpose of killing him? Why does he care what Bob does? Why-….? Then she realized that it wasn’t for him or for the town, but for her. She didn’t know how to process this. No one did anything for her unless they wanted something from her. How exactly does she feel about a man killing another man for her? It sounded weird as she said it in his head. But when have things ever been normal it her life.

“Why?” she asked, her eyes meeting his. She knew but she wanted him to say it.

“I’m in love with you.” he said in a hushed tone, as if saying the words were going to frighten her.

She couldn’t believe it. Alex Romero is in love with her. That’s not speculation anymore it’s real. She’s never felt this way before. She’s been so concerned about Norman, that everything else she feels about anything have been pushed down. Suddenly all these feelings are rushing into her. As she looked at him, she could see uncertainty in his eyes. Wanting to rid of his doubt, she leaned towards him so that their lips were millimeters apart. She closed her eyes, as she felt his breath on her lips. Finally, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. At first, they took it slowly as both were shocked that this was happening. Alex brought his hand up to her cheek, and stroked it with his thumb. She sighed into the kiss at the sensation. The kiss then got passionate as they both stood up from the chairs, only to have Norma being pressed against the wall, as she moaned at the contact of his tongue with hers. Norma’s hands flew to his back, clutching him, wanting him closer to her, as he ran his hands up and down her waist. Soon they were out of breath, and Norma was about to speak, but Alex started kissing his way down her neck to just above the valley of her breasts. She gasped in delight, holding onto his hair as he continued. She knew where this was going, and she couldn’t handle it any longer. She soon grabbed him and brought him down to the floor, and straddled his lap.

No words were spoken, as they both have waited for this for a long time.


End file.
